1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a real object projector, and more particularly, to a real object projector which is combined with a movable light source module and can project transparent films directly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projectors or projection tools are commonly used for displaying visual aids during presentations or conferences
FIG. 1 shows a conventional projector. An image apparatus 12 is installed on a base 10, and the image apparatus 12 includes an arm 14 and a lens 16. When projecting an object 18, the object 18 is placed under the lens 16, and the lens 16 focuses on the object 18. A user can adjust the magnification of the image and adjust the focus with the lens 16 according to his requirements.
However, when a user needs to project a transparent film, the projector fails to project the transparent film, since a bottom light source is needed. An extra light source module 20 is required for the projector to project the transparent film 22, as FIG. 2 shows. Lacking a light source module 20 prevents the projection of the transparent film 22.
The method of projecting a transparent film is by placing the transparent film 22 on top of the light source module 20, and under the lens 16 and focusing the lens 16 on the transparent film 22. Then the user adjusts the projected image size and focus according to the size of the transparent film. When there is more than one size of transparent film 22, users need to continuously adjust the projected image size and focus according to the different transparent films 22. This is inconvenient and results in a poor quality of presentation.
Therefore, there is need for an improved real object projector to project kinds of transparent films.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a real object projector to solve the above-mentioned problems. A light source module is installed on a base of the real object projector to project a transparent film. The projection method can optimally magnify images in accordance with various sizes of transparent films.
According to the claimed invention, a light source module is connected to a base of a real object projector, and the light source module and the base have a connecting relationship. The base filter comprises a control circuit and an image receiving apparatus. The image receiving apparatus receives images on the transparent film that is placed on the light source module. The transparent film can further comprise an identification mark on the transparent film clip, and different types or sizes of transparent films have different identifying marks.
The projection method using the real object projector comprises: automatically or manually moving the image receiving apparatus to a suitable position in accordance with the mark on the transparent film clip; then automatically or manually focusing the image receiving apparatus according to the transparent film clip; and pressing an image receiving key to magnify the projected image via a control circuit; or automatically identifying the kind or type of transparent film and magnifying the projected image.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments that are illustrated in the various figures and drawings.